residentevilfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Claire Redfield
Claire Redfield es un personaje ficticio de la serie de videojuegos de Survival Horror, Resident Evil. Es la hermana de Chris Redfield y compañera de Leon en Resident Evil 2, tambien aparece en: Resident Evil Code: Veronica asi como en la pelicula Resident Evil: Degeneration y en Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles . Es una de los pocos supervivientes del desastre en Raccoon City. Citas del personaje ("I don´t know what went on between you two, but you have it all wrong. My brother is not the kind of person you think he is"). ("No se lo que paso entre ustedes dos, pero lo tienes todo mal. Mi hermano no es el tipo de persona que tu crees que es") Claire a Albert Wesker.'' Datos Claire, a los 19 años, comienza a preocuparse por la desaparición de su hermano, ''Chris, se desplaza a Raccoon City ''para buscarlo pero, lejos de encontrarle, es Umbrella quien se cruza en su camino. En el transcurso de su travesía en Raccoon City, Claire conoce a ''Leon S. Kennedy, un policía novato de la R.P.D. en su primer día de trabajo, a Annette Birkin, quien es la esposa y ayudante del creador del experimento del Virus-G junto con su marido William Birkin y a la pequeña Sherry Birkin; la hija de los Birkin a la que salva y rescata durante su estancia. Tratando de encontrar a su hermano perdido viaja hacia Europa donde cae prisionera llevándola hacia la isla Rockfort donde conoce a Steve Burnside y a toda la Familia Ashford, cuando de repente Chris acude a la Isla Rockfort en su rescate y sigue su rastro hasta llegar a la Antártida, donde se topa con Albert Wesker. Al final Chris escapa con Claire de la isla Rockfort. Historial * Claire es la niña que pierde a sus padres a la edad de 5 años junto con su hermano Chris Redfield, teniendo 9 años vive con sus abuelos que mueren al siguiente año. * Antes del incidente de Raccoon City ella estudiaba en una universidad, y tras graduarse fue a buscar a su hermano. Este dato al igual que el anterior, es exclusivo de las novelas, por lo que no son oficiales. * En Resident Evil: Degeneration, Claire trabaja para Terra-Save y viaja por todo el mundo. *se muestra con ilusion al encontrar a su hermano y mantienen esta conversacion (claire- Chris estaba muy preocupada) (chris- Yo creia que las chicas duras no se preocupaban) durante la isla Rockfort Claire y Steve demuestran tener una gran relacion. *Es una de los protagonistas en Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles, junto con Leon S. Kennedy, Ada Wong y Steve Burnside en los escenarios de Resident Evil 2 y Resident Evil Code: Veronica. *Se confirma que aparecera como personaje jugable en Resident Evil: The Mercenaries 3D, para la consola Nintendo 3DS. *Se confirma la aparicion de Claire Redfield en el nuevo juego de Capcom: Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City. Personalidad A lo largo de la serie, Claire muestra signos de emociones hacia varios de los personajes de esta. Claire tambien desarrolla una relacion muy estrecha con personajes como Leon, Sherry y Steve para nombrar algunos. Pero la relacion mas estrecha que tiene es con su hermano Chris, como se muestra en Code: Veronica. Sin embargo, en Resident Evil: Extinction (pelicula), su personalidad parece muy diferente a la de los videojuegos. Ella aparece como un tanto arrogante, pero es porque actua como una lider. Una similitud con los videojuegos es que Claire tambien tiene un papel de hermana para muchos de los sobrevivientes mas jovenes (en particular K-Mart, que se encuentra comunmente a su lado). ''Resident Evil 2'' thumb|234px|Claire Redfield RE2Al llegar a Raccoon City es salvada de un zombie por Leon S. Kennedy, un policía del RPD en su primer día de trabajo; juntos intentan escapar de la ciudad pero luego de un accidente se ven obligados a seguir caminos separados. En el departamento de policía, Claire comienza a descubrir la verdad, Umbrella está detrás del desastre biológico. Otros personajes que conoce durante su estancia son Annette Birkin, la esposa y ayudante del creador del G-Virus, el cientifico llamado William Birkin; la pequeña hija de los Birkin llamada'' Sherry, a la que salva durante el juego, 'Brian Irons' jefe de policia de los RPD, culpable de varias muertes de oficiales de policia, Marvin y a 'Ada Wong. Mientras Claire ideaba un plan para salir de la ciudad, ella y Sherry son atacadas por el mutado William, las dos logran esconderse en las alcantarillas, pero Sherry se separa de Claire, y ahí es cuando William logra infectar a Sherry; cuando Claire la encuentra en mal estado se dirige a los laboratorios subterráneos de Umbrella, para encontrar el antídoto; Claire se encuentra con Annette una vez más, pero William vuelve a aparecer y hiere terriblemente a su esposa, Annette. Antes de morir, Annette le da a Claire las instrucciones para crear la cura del Virus G; después de que el sistema de autodestrucción es activado, Claire contacta a Leon para que lleve a Sherry al tren de escape. Claire logra crear el antídoto, pero antes de poder reunirse con Leon y Sherry, William aparece de nuevo, y Claire se ve obligada a derrotarlo. Luego de la batalla con Birkin, Claire se reúne con Leon, y le da el antídoto a Sherry. Desafortunadamente, Birkin, ahora como una masa gigante, ataca el tren, causando otro sistema de autodestrucción por el peligro biológico, Claire, Leon y Sherry logran escapar a duras penas, antes de que el tren explote, matando así, de una vez por todas, a William Birkin. Resident Evil 3: Nemesis "Dejanos en paz" Claire no podia creer las palabras de Leon. Leon continuo: "Estas buscando a tu hermano ¿verdad? ¡sigue!" Claire sabia que Leon y Sherry necesitaban un medico urgentemente, pero no podia perder mas tiempo. "Yo... volvere. ¡Lo prometo!", dijo mientras desaparecia sola entre la maleza. Resident Evil: Code Veronica thumbTratando de encontrar a su hermano perdido viaja hacia Europa (Paris), donde se infiltra en una base de Umbrella pero luego cae prisionera a manos de ''Rodrigo Juan Raval, militar experto de Umbrella, quien la lleva hacia la isla Rockfort; Claire esta en las celdas cuando la isla es atacada y el virus T escapa, provocando que la mayoria de los prisioneros y guardias se convirtieron en zombies, despues de escapar de las celdas se encuentra con Steve Burnside, un prisionero que escapo tras el ataque de la isla y junto con el conoce de paso a la '''''familia Ashford; Claire le envia un e-mail a Leon con su ubicacion y este contacta con Chris, el cual acude a la isla Rockfort para rescatar a su hermana. Durante su "estancia" en la isla, Claire se enfrenta a los diversos experimentos de Umbrella hasta que junto con Steve, logran descifrar los secretos de la extraña familia Ashford y logran escapar de la isla pero para su infortunio son enviados hacia la Antartida a otra base militar de Umbrella. Ahi en la base militar de la Antartida, Claire tiene su ultimo enfrentamiento con los Ashford y trata de escapar junto con Steve Burnside, pero son frenados por el poder de Alexia Ashford. Despues de recibir el correo electronico de Claire, Chris viaja hacia la isla solitaria de Rockfort y encuentra a Rodrigo, quien lo ayuda brevemente antes de morir por un gusano gigante y sigue su rastro hasta que se encuentra con Albert Wesker con quien tiene un breve enfrentamiento. Despues de encontrar pistas sobre el paradero de su hermana,Chris se dirige hacia la Antartida, donde se topa nuevamente con Albert Wesker. Chris logra encontrar a Claire y juntos van en busca de Steve, quien sufre una mutacion a causa del Virus T-Veronica y muere luego de salvar a Claire de un tentaculo controlado por Alexia Ashford. Al final Chris escapa con Claire de la base de la Antartida , despues de que Chris tuviera una batalla con Alexia Ashford y posteriormente con Albert Wesker. ''Resident Evil: Degeneration'' (película) thumb|280px|Claire Redfield, RE DegenerationClaire llegó al aeropuerto de Harvardville siendo recibida por otra miembro de Terra Save, la cual le pide a Claire cuidar a su sobrina, Rani, porque ella irá a buscar la limusina. Claire y Rani se presentan y esperan a que la tía vuelva. El senador Davis, disfrazado, junto a sus guardaespaldas tratan de abandonar el aeropuerto hasta que lo descubre Rani. En ese momento un grupo de infectados comienzan a atacar a la gente en el aeropuerto, Claire intenta ayudar al senador Davis ya que sus guardaespaldas fueron asesinados por los zombies, y ahí es cuando un avión se estrella con el aeropuerto, y de él, comienzan a bajar un gran número de zombies. Claire, Rani, el senador y otros se refugiaron en el salón VIP del aeropuerto. Claire envió una llamada al 911 para pedir rescate, que fue recibido por el miembro del SRT, Angela Miller. Después de llamar al 911 y esperar la ayuda, un grito repentino seguido por disparos hacen que Claire quiera ir a ver si aun hay más sobrevivientes. Equipada con un paraguas, Claire se abrió paso en los pasillos para encontrar de donde provenia aquel grito. En ese momento se encuentra con su viejo amigo, Leon S. Kennedy y los miembros del SRT, en los túneles, Angela ''y ''Greg Glenn. El grupo regresó al salón y trató de pensar en una ruta de escape. thumb|228px|Leon y ClaireLeon sugirió ir por el lobby ya que es el área más amplia. Ron no está de acuerdo hasta que Claire está de acuerdo con Leon diciendo que los zombis son lentos y el grupo puede esquivarlos. Ellos lograron salir vivos del aeropuerto. Luego, Claire descubre que Willpharma había creado una cura para el virus, pero ocupando el mismo virus, el cual estaba en las instalaciones de Willpharma, el problema surge cuando el terrorista y hermano de Angela, Curtis Miller, logra robar el Virus G e inyectarse con él, transformándose en un horrible monstruo, al que después de una gran batalla, logran derrotar. Pero aún hay otro problema, el trabajador de Willpharma, Frederic Downing, es quien había estado vendiendo el virus-G por el mercado negro, y se llevaba la última muestra que quedaba, pero Claire, Leon y Angela lo arrestan. Al amanecer, Leon y Claire se despiden de Angela, y cuando están solos cada uno debe irse por caminos separados, y Leon le dice a Claire que espera que la próxima vez que se encuentren, sea en un lugar más placentero, a lo que Claire responde: «Por supuesto». Apariciones Curiosidades *thumbEn el juego Resident Evil 1.5, el prototipo de Resident Evil 2, no se tenia planeado la aparicion de Claire Redfield, sino de Elza Walker, personaje similar a Claire. *Claire llego a Raccoon City en una Harley-Davidson. *Claire conserva la misma voz por la actriz Alison Court. *Claire y Leon siguen en contacto durante el movimiento para acabar definitivamente con Umbrella. *Es considerada uno de los personajes mas versatiles, ya que puede adaptarse a cualquier situacion. *En las novelas, escritas por S.D. Perry, Claire y Leon tienen una relacion mucho mas estrecha e intima, hasta el punto que Leon se siente confundido acerca de sus sentimientos hacia ella. *De los protagonistas frecuentes de la saga, es la unica que no recibio entrenamiento militar. *Los emblemas de sus chaquetas en Resident Evil 2 y Resident Evil Code: Veronica son en honor a las canciones del grupo Queen ("Made in Heaven" y "Let me Live"). *Claire Redfield es 2 años mayor que Steve Burnside. *''Claire Redfield'' y Jill Valentine nunca se han conocido en persona. *La actriz Ali Larter le dio vida en la película Resident Evil: extinción en 2007, y en Resident Evil: Afterlife en 2010. Galeria Claire_Redfield_RE_CV_by_Claire_Wesker1.jpg|Claire Redfield Cl2.jpeg Cl4.jpeg Claire RECV S.jpg Claire908.jpeg Claire676.jpg Claire765.jpg Claire3.jpg Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Resident Evil 2 Categoría:Darkside Chronicles Categoría:Resident Evil Degeneration Categoría:Operacion Raccoon City Categoría:Resident evil:Code Veronica